Bill
William "Bill" Overbeck is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead, a Vietnam veteran who served in the US Army 1st Special Forces Group. His combat skills have helped to keep him alive. He is also the oldest of the group. In official media, he is usually seen wielding the assault rifle, probably to complement his back story. He often has a lit cigarette in his mouth. Official description It took two eventful tours in Vietnam, a handful of medals, a knee full of shrapnel, and an honorable discharge before the unthinkable happened: Bill ran out of wars. But now an army of infected has declared war on humanity. After decades of aimless drifting and dead-end jobs, Bill's finally gotten back the only thing he ever wanted: an enemy to fight.Survivors descriptions Relationships with other Survivors Out of the other three Survivors, Bill stands out most prominently as the leader of the group. * Francis: Bill appears to have some sort of rivalry with Francis, though the reason for this is unknown. It's possible that Bill and Francis knew each other prior to the outbreak giving them a friendly rivalry. Another cause could be Francis' supposed hatred of the military (since Bill was once a soldier), or simply Francis' gruff personality rubs Bill the wrong way. Alternatively, what is said could simply be friendly teasing between the two. * Louis: As far as the Survivors' relationships go, Louis and Bill do not have much evidence hinting towards each other's dispositions. Bill will, however, seem genuinely upset to see Louis die. ("Louis didn't make it... Agh Christ!") Oddly, this is in contrast to how unsympathetic Bill can be when Louis is incapacitated outside of the safe room. ("How well do you really know Louis?") However, he'll usually follow this by saying he was joking. * Zoey: The relationship between Bill and Zoey appears to be fairly strong. Bill is openly sorrowful when Zoey is killed. ("Aghh.. not up Zoey.") When Zoey is incapacitated on the other side of the safe room ("I can't leave Zoey out there!") , Bill verbally refuses to leave her behind. ("Zoey can't stay out there! We have to help her."). Perhaps Bill looks at her as a sort of daughter or grand-daughter, given her youth. Quotes and Captions See: Bill/Quotes and Captions Trivia * On the poster for Dead Air, his beret has a blue, star bordered U.S. Army General Service Beret flash on it, not the Yellow U.S. army 1st Special Forces Group beret flash as it appears in the game, and on the rest of the posters. It is also the only poster in which he isn't smoking his trademark cigarette. * Jim French, who voices Bill in Left 4 Dead, also voiced Father Grigori from Half-Life 2 and The Fisherman from Half-Life 2 Lost Coast. * Bill is always seen smoking his trademark cigarette. Even when he is dead, it manages to stay in his mouth. However, when he dies, it is no longer lit, the only exception is during the opening scene where he doesn't light the cigarette until the end. * Bill served two tours in the Vietnam War, i.e. two years of enlistment. U.S. involvement in the war ended in 1973, so the latest Bill could have been there would have been 1971. Hence, if the game occurs in 2009, Bill is at least 56 years old. * Bill is currently the only Survivor with a confirmed last name. "Overbeck" can be found on his military jacket. * If the player looks at Bill's back, there are scratches ripped in his jacket, exposing his shirt underneath. These are also visible in the trailer. It has been suggested that those scratch marks were made by a Witch. It is implied that Bill has experience in dealing with a Witch prior to meeting up with the other three Survivors. This theory is further reinforced when Bill tells Zoey, "Lights, off!" when the flash of lightning reveals the Witch's outline in the game's opening cinematic. * It is possible that Bill has Arthritis, considering his hatred of stairs, and his age. However, it is more likely that the knee injury mentioned in his official description hurts him when he walks or runs, so stairs would be even more painful. Either way, it has no impact on Bill's movements in-game. * When using a third person mod or cheat (only for computer), one can see that Bill has a severe limp when he is at critical health. The other Survivors also stagger, but this is further proof that he injured his right leg in his line of work at some point. * Bill sometimes uses the phrase "FUBAR" which is a US Army acronym for "Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition/Repair". *In Team Fortress 2, L4D2 pre-orders received Bill's Hat as a unique, in-game item. It appears as a brown or dark blue beret (its subtitle is "Level 10 Veteran's Beret). The backstory behind this is that Bill's hat fell off a table and into another dimension, landing in the TF2 universe. *Bill is the only character to not gain any new lines in the Crash Course DLC, as Valve was unable to contact voice actor Jim French in time for him to record new lines. *In Left 4 Dead 2, Ellis will often times say "christ in a handbasket, i'm gooed!". The line "christ in a handbasket" was something Bill originally said in Left 4 Dead. Gallery File:Trailerscreen 01.jpg|Bill as he appears in the Left 4 Dead intro. File:Bill-survivors-alley-1920-2.jpg|Bill's appearance during initial game development. File:Picture1.jpg|Concept art of beta Bill. References Category:The Survivors